


A Blanket Fort Just For Us

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Nesting, Not Mates Yet, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: Peter had always felt the need to build things since he was bitten by the radioactive spider.What will he build when he thinks about Wade?Writ-Inktober 2019Day 05: Build





	A Blanket Fort Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!
> 
> This story can be read as part of my ABO stories series (series not created yet so you'll have to search for them on my works page).

Ever since Peter had been bitten by the radioactive spider, he had felt the need to build things. It could be tech, it could be his suit, it could be something for the house or for heroing as much as it could be awesome blanket forts. As long as he was making something he was happy.

His aunt had often teased him, saying that he would be a perfect mate and an incredible nest maker.

Before the Spider bite, Peter had always had doubts about his second gender. He had been so sure that he would be a Beta. From his unimpressive stature to his soft personality, everything about him seemed to scream Beta.

But then he was bitten before he presented, and things changed. With years his body changed, he was still far from the bulky build some Alpha had but his body was lithe and powerful. He wasn't super tall but he wasn't a dwarf either, his height had been complexing him for most of his teenage years but now he found it perfect.

He had learnt to accept himself like he was, of course, there still were things that he would probably change if given the chance but who wouldn't?

He became surer of himself, standing up to Flash when the big oaf tried to intimidate him and became more protective.

At the age of twenty-one years old, Peter was proud of the person he was.

Being Spider-Man allowed him to protect a lot of people and it was enough for some time, but after a few years, Peter started to crave for another kind of protecting to make. The kind that only a mating bond would bring.

That need to protect on a different level stayed unconscious for a long time, easily satiated by helping civilians at night.

Peter had met Deadpool a few times when the Merc had asked to team up officially with him, at that point, it was almost a thing and it seemed natural to accept the help.

It took a lot of time and injuries for Peter to realise that, maybe, he cared more about Wade than just a simple friend.

The Omega had always been flirting and, while Peter's Alpha side was pleased with the attention, he felt deep down that it wouldn't just stay like that.

They had been crime-fighting partners and casual friends for years when finally their relationship evolved into something deeper. They weren't mated yet, but they lived together and Wade's giant penthouse (Peter suspected the Merc had purchased it just for them to be able to move in together) had a lot of empty rooms. Rooms where Peter could build what he wanted.

And what he wanted to build that night was apparently the biggest blanket fort ever.

He had wanted to make something nice, something that they could relax in, something that would please Wade And that they could share.

It seemed that a blanket fort was the most appropriate answer to all that.

They could cuddle in there, nap if they wanted, chat, relax together, make the space theirs...

The realisation hit Peter like a train.

He had made a nest.

A nest with his scent all over it.

A nest for the Omega he considers his.

A nest that was perfect for mating...

What had he done?!

He needed to change the setting before Wade could see it.

Just as he was launching himself into revising the blanket fort, Wade's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Peter, are you there?" footsteps could be heard, getting near the room Peter was in.

Unable to turn down his instincts, Peter replied, "In here."

Changes be damned, he had spent too much time on this little beauty to alter it in any way.

The door opened in his back and he turned around to face the other male, watching him carefully.

Wade's first reaction was to smile when he saw Peter, he was going to hug the Alpha when his eyes fell on the giant blanket fort. His eyes shone brighter if it was possible and he jumped on Peter, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Pete! Did you made that?"

Peter could only nod from his position so he did, and hugged Wade back.

"It's so perfect! It must have taken forever to build it!" Wade hugged him closer and Peter felt his whole body relax.

Wade liked it, he liked the nest he had made for them and was happy.

It was all that Peter needed.

"Can we try it right now?" Wade hold him at arm's length, "please, it looks so inviting! Tell me we can head in?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

Wade yelped excitedly and dragged the Alpha with him.

In the end, Wade hadn't said anything about it being a perfect nest to mate but they had time, for now, they could just spend time together without worrying about the future.

They cuddled a lot and just bathed in the softness of their blanket fort until dawn where they fell asleep curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late on the schedule but I don't really care, it was more important to finish what I wanted and not rush it.


End file.
